


super far

by f_luorescence



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Drabble, F/M, JenBin, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_luorescence/pseuds/f_luorescence
Summary: A short video call to ease the longing.





	super far

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this was inspired by the first two lines of super far's chorus. ive had this in my drafts for a while now, but i only finished it recently. so here ya go, hope u enjoy it!

Jennie smiles softly at the man lying in front of her. She buries the side of her head deeper into her white pillow.

"I've missed you, badly," she confesses, earning a fond smile from the other.

"I've missed you, too," Hanbin replies.

"How did it go?" Jennie asks, slipping her hand under the side of her head.

"It went better than I expected, the editor-in-chief really liked my book. He asked if I could write a sequel or a spin-off," Hanbin explains, deep obsidian eyes staring directly at Jennie's own. A tired yawn soon follows, making the brunette giggle at her boyfriend's cuteness. "I don't wanna talk about me, I wanna know how your day went."

"I went to four photoshoots today. It was so hectic and tiring. But that's okay since I'm with you now."

Hanbin laughs at his girlfriend's cheesiness, but his sentiments are the same. This is probably the longest they've been away from each other — six days and counting. While Hanbin set out to find a publisher for his book, Jennie travelled all over asia for various photoshoots and runway shows for various clients. Although they can't bear to be away from each other much longer, Jennie still has to work for three more days before she goes back home. So for now, a video call would do.

"I'm sorry I can't be there with you for your birthday. If it were up to me, I'd ditch the runway show and just fly back home so I can spend your birthday with you." Jennie pouts, making Hanbin's heart melt.

"You're coming home the day after that, anyway. Maybe you can make up for it." There is a mischievous glint in Hanbin's eyes, partnered with a sly smile.

Jennie's laugh resonates through the speakers of Hanbin's phone, making him smile bigger than before. "Kim Hanbin, what are you _thinking_?" The man in question could clearly hear the playfulness in the other's voice.

"Oh please, babe, like you don't _know_. So, you better come home quick, and give me my birthday present already," Hanbin teases, laughing lightly at the end.

"You have such a dirty mind, I hate you." Jennie rolls her eyes.

"Ah, but you don't. You love me and my dirty mind," Hanbin replies. His playful expression changes into one of fondness. He says, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Hanbin." She smiles, her eyes getting heavier with each second passing. "Good night," Jennie mumbles before her eyelids flutter to a close.

"Good night, baby. Sleep well." With one last smile and one last look, Hanbin ends the call.

**Author's Note:**

> if u were expecting an update for my other jenbin fic, ardently, im sorry if this wasnt what u expected. im kind of running out of ideas and inspiration for that fic (even tho ive only uploaded two chapters as of the moment) so im thinking if i should discontinue it. hopefully not. 
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
